Demand for integrated circuits (ICs) in portable electronic applications has motivated greater levels of semiconductor device integration. Many advanced semiconductor devices in development leverage non-silicon semiconductor materials, including compound semiconductor materials (e.g., GaAs, InP, InGaAs, InAs, and III-N materials). III-N materials, as well as other materials with wurtzite crystallinity, such as, but not limited to AgI, ZnO, CdS, CdSe, α-SiC, and BN, show particular promise for high voltage and high frequency applications like power management ICs and RF power amplifiers. III-N heteroepitaxial (heterostructure) field effect transistors (HFET), such as high electron mobility transistors (HEMT) and metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) HEMT, employ a semiconductor heterostructure with one or more heterojunction, for example at an interface of a GaN semiconductor and another III-N semiconductor alloy, such as AlGaN or AlInN GaN-based HFET devices benefit from a relatively wide bandgap (˜3.4 eV), enabling higher breakdown voltages than Si-based MOSFETs, as well as high carrier mobility. The III-N material system is also useful for photonics (e.g., LEDs), photovoltaics, and sensors, one or more of which may be useful to integrate into an electronic device platform.
For many non-silicon device materials it can be challenging to provide doped semiconductor material suitable for making a good ohmic contact. Contact structures and techniques to reduce contact resistance and sheet resistance may advantageously reduce overall device resistance to enhance device performance and/or reduce device power consumption.